


[Podfic] The Clown Box??? Yeah

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [26]
Category: My Brother My Brother and Me (Podcast), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, a statement from the brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:00:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: In which the brothers give a statement(I was metaphysically convinced to do this because of EgNogg’s fanfic, which this is a sequel to. Please read that other one, it ruined me.)
Series: GoLB Magnus Archives Podfics [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1465294
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: #ITPE 2019





	[Podfic] The Clown Box??? Yeah

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CompassRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Clown Box??? Yeah](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20596316) by [draconidae](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconidae/pseuds/draconidae). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/theclownboxyeah/The%20Clown%20Box%20Yeah.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/theclownboxyeah/The%20Clown%20Box%20Yeah.mp3) | 7 MB | 0:09:33  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/theclownboxyeah/The%20Clown%20Box%20Yeah.m4b)  
  
| 7 MB | 0:09:33


End file.
